minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.6
Update 1.6 is the final phase of the Update Aquatic for . It was released on August 28, 2018 for all devices. See changelog. Betas The following Betas have been released in connection with this update: * Update 1.6/build 1 aka 1.6.0.1. * Update 1.6/build 5 aka 1.6.0.5. * Update 1.6/build 6 aka 1.6.0.6. * Update 1.6/build 8 aka 1.6.0.8. * Update 1.6/build 30 aka 1.6.0.30. Additions *Phantoms **Phantoms will now spawn in the night skies if a player hasn't slept in over three in-game days. ** There was a bug that prevented the phantom from swooping. This bug was later fixed. *Barrier Blocks **Great for map makers to limit players and mobs to certain areas of the world. **Can be placed in Creative mode and are invisible in Survival and Adventure modes. **Can only be obtained using commands and do not appear in the Creative inventory. Changes *Menu and inventory tabs can now be navigated using the and keys (Can be remapped in Settings). *Pages can now be turned in the Book and Quill using the controller bumper buttons. *Personal Game Mode is now set to the Default Game Mode option when first joining a world. *Added the doinsomnia game rule to toggle Phantom spawning when Commands are enabled. *Added fresh new icons to game invite and achievement notifications on Nintendo Switch. *Adjusted mouse input sensitivity for slower turning at lower values. Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using Pick Block in a spot where a mob just died. *Fixed a crash that occurred when players were spawning and the spawn point was getting set every tick. *Fixed a crash that occurred when joining a game and downloading Greek Mythology textures. *Increased performance for menu load times. General *Fixed the Ahoy and Atlantis Achievements not unlocking on Nintendo Switch. *Fixed an issue that caused touch screen actions to repeat after touch release. *Fixed controls becoming unresponsive after resuming the game from standby ( ). *Operator permissions are now granted to players when the host creates a world with Trust Player Permissions set to Operator. *Fixed the upload failure that occurred when exporting to Remix3D. Gameplay *Firework Rockets once again give the proper boost when using Elytra ( ). *Crouching on Ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen. *Fixed the speed boost given by Dolphins being too slow when wearing armor with Depth Strider. *The Resistance effect will now protect against the Wither effect ( ). *Players no longer clip through blocks and suffocate while swimming ( ). *Players are now able to return to the Overworld if an End Portal is on their spawn point (96153). Items *Buckets now stack properly when getting ejected from crafting output. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to obtain a 'Water' item ( ). *Fixed an exploit that allowed items to be duplicated using the Recipe Book ( ). Mobs *Guardians no longer attack fish (125705). *Fixed Guardians spawning even when Mob Spawning is disabled ( ). *Fixed issues with the Ender Dragon disappearing or dying for little to no reason. *Drowned now have a much easier time attacking players that are swimming above them. *Fixed Strays and Skeletons having trouble leaving the water to attack players. *Wolves no longer get stuck attacking Skeletons that are underwater. *Fixed a bug where Parrots could ride Donkeys and Mules ( ). *Blazes now attack Snow Golems ( ). *Elder Guardians now drop Wet Sponges when killed. *Fixed monster spawners appearing empty on converted Console Edition worlds. *Hostile mobs in Boats can no longer attack from every angle ( ). *Dolphins can no longer attack players through solid blocks. *Baby Horses, Donkeys and Mules can no longer be pushed through solid blocks ( ). *Creepers no longer remain white or quickly flash when killed. *Entities following a target entity will now navigate properly over Slabs. *Used Chests can now be equipped to Mules and Llamas ( ). Blocks *Underwater plants can now be placed in water columns that originate from the top water source blocks. *Kelp now mimics Seagrass in its placement and can be placed on most blocks underwater ( ). *Kelp that is planted by players will now grow over time. *Chemistry blocks in a world uploaded to a Realm are no longer corrupted. *Observers will now detect changes with Droppers, Dispensers, Brewing Stands, Farmland, Saplings, Sugar Cane, Fire, and Grass Blocks. *The amount of fuel in Brewing Stands now converts from Console Edition worlds ( ). *Activating an End Portal will now replace any blocks inside the portal ( ). *Fixed certain variants of Rails having an incorrect hitbox size. *Land plants can no longer be placed underwater ( ). *Command Blocks now correctly conduct Redstone power ( ). *Fixed an issue that allowed Rails to be duplicated ( ). *Fixed the Cactus hitbox being displayed too low. Realms *The owner of a Realm, once again, no longer counts towards the player limit of a Realm. *Improved error messaging when attempting to join a Realm via invite link with an outdated version of the game. World Generation *Fixed floating Rails that generated in Abandoned Mineshafts ( ). Graphical *Improved the Trident throwing animation. *Visibility now increases over time when submerged in flowing water. *Cocoa Beans now display correctly when using HD Resource Packs ( ). *Field of View can once again be adjusted when the "FOV Can Be Altered by Gameplay" option is disabled ( ). *Redstone dust now renders on the sides of Glass blocks ( ). *Resource packs once again apply when joining a multiplayer game that has a pack enabled ( ). *Fixed Texture Packs having a placeholder icon on the Pack Validation screen on Android devices. *The Ender Dragon is no longer missing the texture on its neck when playing the Norse Mythology Mash-up Pack ( ). *Food particles no longer gradually change position after swimming and will always come out of the player's mouth area ( ). *Fixed a rare case of Ender Chests from Console Edition worlds converting to normal Chests with Ender particles ( ). *Leads no longer flicker when playing in split-screen multiplayer. *Particles from Enchanted Arrows no longer drift in flowing water. *Water Bottle icons no longer have red liquid on Android devices. It wasn't creepy or anything ( ). *Players no longer appear to be floating above Minecarts ( ). *Swimming through certain waterlogged blocks no longer removes underwater fog ( ). *Oculus Rift mirror screen view now displays properly on monitors with 4K resolution. Audio *Lowered the volume of the punching air and punching mobs sound effects. *Fixed the sounds of items breaking twice for Boats, Minecarts, Paintings, and Armor Stands. User Interface *Items can once again be crafted from the Recipe Book while the Craftable filter is disabled and the player only has enough materials to craft a single recipe. *Quickly moving a stack of items in the inventory with a controller no longer leaves items behind ( ). *Fixed the button not appearing on Windows 10 devices when joining a cross-platform world. *Opening Book & Quill on touch devices no longer causes blocks to break ( ). *The gamepad cursor can now be used to navigate Villager trades ( ). *Multiple items can now be collected from the Villager trading output slot ( ). *Fixed overlapping issues with the Dragon Head equipped on the inventory screen. *The Crafting Table's output field hover state now matches the field's size. *Quick moving items from the hotbar to a container now works as intended ( ). *Hitting the key in the inventory no longer moves the cursor in/out of the text field or grabs/drops items. *Selecting the output of an uncraftable recipe no longer causes the output item to disappear. *Fixed inconsistent behavior when Attack/Destroy is mapped to on the mouse ( ). *Levers now have a "Use" controller hint. Commands *Using now fills the chosen area with doors instead of air blocks. *Using the command on Redstone components will now properly update and power the mechanism ( ). *Cloning Containers no longer removes their custom names. *Slabs with can_place_on tags can once again be placed by players in Adventure mode. Add-Ons *Updated templates for 1.6.0 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded from https://minecraft.net/addons. *Fixed several issues with Fish textures that pertained to Resource Packs. *''minecraft:behavior.player_ride_tamed'' will now override all other AI goals. *''movement.sway'' once again allows mobs to move properly. Trivia * The first Beta was released before the final release of Update 1.5. Category:Updates